


hello this is captain korea

by tetsyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America AU, Crack, M/M, mingyu is captain america, or captain korea, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsyo/pseuds/tetsyo
Summary: Mingyu a.k.a Captain Korea woke up after 55 years of being frozen in the Arctic to find out that: 1. Korea still needs him, 2. Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen is all he ever wants.crack fic with bad writing. you have been warned.





	hello this is captain korea

**Author's Note:**

> someone take my laptop or even better my brain away from me, because i couldnt get this idea out of my head but i dont have the skill to express it

It had been a month since the ice that—apparently—kept Mingyu alive for 55 years melted. He was still dumbfounded, and he thought he would always be dumbfounded by the fact that 2018 is looking far too different from 1953.

He stared at the television—that was once a simple box with black and white pictures, now a colourful, high definition, 32 inches LCD screen—about the peace treaty his country finally signed with North Korea. He remembered when he first woke up, and everyone told him that it had been 55 years since he sacrificed himself and turned around the jet that carried bombs to the Arctic. The jet exploded along with him—at least everyone thought so, even he did think so too, until he was exposed to the fact that he only passed out and crashed on a soft bed of ice, thanks to his super soldier serum, and went on a cryogenic sleep.

The man who found him, Prof. Lee, took him to his monument a week ago—the monument people of South Korea made to remember his fight, his deeds to save South Korea from massive explosion, and to remember the icon of nationality in South Korea, Captain Korea.

It was ridiculous to find himself carved on a 20 meter-tall white marble. Then again, he thought it was ridiculous for him to still be alive, so he let it pass.

He began his life as an unusually attractive 76 year old man in a way everyone would do in 2018—he surfed the internet.

Prof. Lee’s assistant, Bumzu, had teach him about the internet. He introduced Mingyu to Google, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, and everything. He also told him that now a tiny box that rings called smartphone allowed access to the internet. He was still confused, but he was learning.

As he was learning how to use the internet, he found out that now Korea is known for its music and dance, and that Korea has numerous good boybands and girlbands. Bumzu introduced him to some, and of course he introduced him to his favorite.

A 12 membered boyband called Seventeen.

He was nodding along the music, commented “it was good” with crossed arms resting on his buff chest. Bumzu replied with an “I know right” before moving on to the next 2018 trends he thought Kim Mingyu should know.

Mingyu admitted they were good.

What Mingyu did not admit was that he might have done a little more research on this Seventeen group.

More specifically, the guy who appeared in “Thanks” Music Video, at 0:41 mark.

After a bit more research on Google, he knew that the guy’s name was Jeon Wonwoo. He was 22 years old (that makes him only 54 years older than him, nothing big) and was from Changwon. He was the rapper of the group, and while Mingyu was new to this genre, it seemed that he was pretty good at it. His smile was the brightest smile Mingyu had ever seen, and the laugh, and the personality... All of them were what Mingyu ever wanted in a person—but it was nothing. Mingyu reassured himself that he only respected the man.

No, Mingyu did not have a slightest bit of crush on the boy. Not at all.

Other than that, their songs were catchy enough for a 21 year old looking 76 year old to listen to on daily basis.

-.-.-

 

Mingyu couldn’t believe the time where he had to suit up and fight bad guys was only two months after his resurrection. He might be 76 year old, but he still sported a 21 year old body and spirit, so of course the nation wanted him to fight weird super villains. Like this one, for example. 

He was fighting Megalobot—an artificial intelligence turned wrong, thanks to a crazy professor who thought it was cool to make a war machine and gave it a brain—of course it would rebel and turned against the civil. Mingyu jumped from cars to cars to chase the robot.

“Move! Move!” Mingyu shouted to the citizens who began running for their lives when Megalobots started to shoot at him. He immediately covered himself with the shield, and when Megalobot stopped, he took the opportunity to threw his shield to it and tackled him.

They fought some more. Mingyu thought it was stupid that this one robot just won't explode or something.

Then, it did something even Mingyu didn’t expect. He took one of the running citizens—a skinny boy just few centimetre shorter than him. He was wearing a cap that flew off when Megalobot pulled him by force, and a mask to cover his face. Megalobot locked him in position with its left hand, while its right hand pointed a gun to his head.

Mingyu, somehow, knew the citizen’s surprised—but not terrified—eyes.

“What are you doing!” Mingyu shouted.

“Ah, the righteous Captain Korea. Ready to do anything to save the people of South Korea. What would you do when I have my hands on the citizens, just like now? Would you surrender and I let this man go,” it cocked its gun, “or would you let this man die?”

Mingyu stood still, thinking about what he should do next. He was about to put his shield down when the citizen suddenly twisted Megalobot’s hand away from his head and to the empty coffee shop beside them, and the gun blasted. The man then punched the robot so hard that it was sprawled on the road with sparks of electricity from its head.

“I would rather not, dipshit.” The voice was deep, then he opened his mask.

Oh my God, of course Mingyu knew his eyes.

It was the man of Mingyu’s dreams for a month.

“Uh.”

The man—Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen turned to him, then turned to look at Megalobot who began to stand again.

“Watch out!” Mingyu shouted when he saw Megalobot started to shoot at Wonwoo, at the same time he jumped to save him with his shield. After the shooting stopped he launched some good punches, at least good enough to wreck the AI’s head.

Mingyu finished it up with a punch on the AI’s face with his shield, then he cut its head from its body with the edge of the shield.

He then turned to Wonwoo who watched Megalobot with a disgusted look. “Whoa.”

It really was Wonwoo. It really was the man whose face and voice had made a grand entrance to Mingyu’s life. He stared at Wonwoo who stared back at him, obviously minus the longing look on his face just like Mingyu’s probably did. 

“That was… graphic.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s fine.” He looked around and mumbled, “I only wanted some time alone to myself, how did this happen?”

“I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “What are you even apologizing for? You were trying to save us. Thanks, Captain Korea.”

“Oh…” Mingyu gaped like a fish. Jeon Wonwoo knew him. Wait, of course he knew him. He was literally on every history textbook in Korea. He finally stretched his arm to shake Wonwoo’s hand. “You can call me Mingyu.”

Wonwoo didn’t take his hand, instead he looked at him funny and giggled. Mingyu slowly pulled his hand back out of embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head.

Once Wonwoo was done giggling, out of breath, he said to Mingyu who was standing still, like he was all frozen on the Arctic again, with a blush on his cheeks and a stoic i-want-to-escape expression. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh but you introduced yourself like we’re going to get coffee together.”

“Only if you want to.”

Now that silenced Wonwoo. “Wait, do you even know me?”

“I…” Mingyu, a.k.a. Captain Korea, was stuttering. He knew he had an image to keep, but what the hell, he couldn’t not stutter in front of Jeon Wonwoo. “I do. You’re Jeon Wonwoo. I… I’m a fan of your work.”

Wonwoo stared at him, then scratched his exposed forehead, a hairstyle Mingyu liked so much on him. Mingyu could see that Wonwoo tried to be confident but deep down he was flustered. “Well… This is awkward. Not everyday you got told that Captain Korea is a fan of yours. This is too overwhelming.”  


“Yeah, I think it is.” Mingyu responded, even though no one asked him to.

“And it’s a lot more awkward because Captain Korea is a lot hotter than he looked in the statue.”

“Thank you, I guessed.” Mingyu mumbled with his face as red as tomato.

“A lot more awkward when the said Captain Korea just asked you out for a date.”

“Y—what?”

“What what?” Jeon Wonwoo’s face had the slightest tint of red, and Mingyu thought he couldn’t look more attractive but he was. Mingyu would really like a date, but he didn’t remember asking for one to Jeon Wonwoo.

“You said you want to get coffee together with me.”

Mingyu rewind their conversation in his head. “That I did. But I don’t remember asking for a date.”

Wonwoo’s face looked so red Mingyu thought it could explode. “Oh. I’m sorry. It’s just… getting coffee together is a modern phrase to ask someone out to date. Kind of. I was mistaken. I should go.”

When Wonwoo was about to turned his back to Mingyu, Mingyu held his hand. He took in a deep breath—he had never done this before, not before he went on hibernation, not before he was injected by super soldier serum. Especially not with a guy. In 1950s gay couples never openly flirt with each other, and he didn’t know how 2018 worked for them, but he liked Wonwoo and despite his public figure status and ridiculous age difference (! Duh) if Wonwoo gave him an opportunity for Mingyu to know him more and possibly see him laugh because of him, he would never let the opportunity go.

“I want—I want to go on a date with you. Get coffee together. That—that would be amazing.”

Wonwoo turned to face him, and he smiled. “You know what?”

Mingyu gave him a questioning look.

“I’m your fan too. Also yes, I think we would be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> told you this sucks


End file.
